


Chocolate

by anuminis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chocolate, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace making chocolate together with Danny an Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate




End file.
